ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spirit Part 2: Shocked
The Spirit Part 2: Shocked is the twentieth episode of Evfnye 10. Plot In the previous episode, Evfnye as Grey Matter made a spaceship with warp drive to reach the planet where the creator of the 9th Omnitrix lives. This episode starts with Evfnye, in human form, ready to search for the creator. He travels in space and reaches the planet indicated after some hours. He lands on a planet defined as Galvan Prime III-IX and searches for Ketu. He sees a sea and a base in it. He uses Ripjaws and reaches the base. After a long swim, Evfnye finds a chamber where there is a portal. He waits until he time-outs to use Stinkfly, and surprisingly the Omnitrix didn't switch to reacharge mode. He jumps into the portal as Stinkfly and gets teleported into the Null Void, a dimension filled with floating asteroids and almost no gravity. He lands on a decently big asteroid, but gets attacked by Vulpimancers. He tries to switch to Wildmutt, and succeeds. He communicates with them and finds out there is another portal. He turns into Four Arms and jumps to the asteroid shown, and gets into the portal, which brings him back. After trying more ways to find the creator, he tries many more aliens, which include XLR8, Ripjaws (twice), Diamondhead, Stinkfly, Wildmutt and Upgrade, until he gets into the security system using Capebolt. He finds a surprised Galvan, and understands he is Ketu. He explains everything, from how he got the Omnitrix to how he battled the Spirit Leader. He transforms into Capebolt as a proof. Ketu realizes it is his fault, and explains the idea of the Omnitrix wasn't his, but of an alternate counterpart named Azmuth, who told him Ectonurite ("Ghostfreak") DNA is dangerous and it could take over. He removed this DNA, but left the DNA pod empty, and this caused it to be filled with Spirit DNA. He then thanks Evfnye about saving the Omnitrix, and lets him keep it. He additionally fixes the glitch of Ectonurite DNA and gives two new DNA pods with species from two destroyed planets, Pelarota DNA from Arburia and Florauna DNA from Xenon. Evfnye uses them and quickly transforms into all his alien transformations so far, in order: Heatblast, Wildmutt, Diamondhead, XLR8, Grey Matter, Four Arms, Stinkfly, Ripjaws, Upgrade and Capebolt, who gets removed. He reverts back and infinitely thanks Ketu, who also teleports him and his spaceship back home. The episode ends with Evfnye staring at his Omnitrix. He gets ready to use it once again, as the dial becomes glowing green. The screen fades into black and the episode, as well as the season, ends. Noteworthy Events *Evfnye meets Ketu, the creator of his Omnitrix. *The Spirit DNA gets locked and replaced with Ectonurite DNA. *Evfnye gets two additional DNA pods. *Ketu makes his debut. Characters *Evfnye *Ketu *Null Void Vulpimancers Aliens Used *Ripjaws (x4; second and fourth time was cameo) *Stinkfly (x3; third time was cameo) *Wildmutt (x3; third time was cameo) *Four Arms (x2; second time was cameo) *XLR8 (x2; second time was cameo) *Diamondhead (x2; second time was cameo) *Upgrade (x2; second time was cameo) *Capebolt (x3; removed) *Heatblast (cameo) *Grey Matter (cameo) Trivia *This episode marks the end of Season 1 of the Evfnye 10 series. Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Evfnye 10 Episodes